Holly O'Hair
'Holly O'Hair ' is to be the next Rapunzel and is a Royal because she adores her destiny so much. As a minor flaw, Holly is terrified of heights and that would be a great problem. She does have a supporting and caring twin sister named Poppy O'Hair. It has been revealed that Poppy is actually older than Holly by a hair, due to a mix up with their birth certificates. She works at the Tower Hair Salon. Personality Holly O'Hair is a cheerful, enthusiastic, smart girl who loves her story. She also runs the school newspaper. Holly fangirls over the legendary fairytale characters and takes pride in knowing all of her friends' and classmates' stories. In her spare time, (something Holly will have lots of during her destiny,) Holly enjoys writing fan fiction and studying fairytales. Holly is also a supportive person when it comes to her sister. Appearance Holly has very long auburn hair with a small braid to the left of her head. Holly's hair grows extremely fast, she has it cut to her waist on Monday and by Sunday it is dragging on the floor behind her. Her eyes are aqua-blue. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Holly and Poppy are both named after flowers, as Rapunzel was named for the rampion plant, and have repeating letters, corresponding to the sisters being twins. In the Victorian language of flowers, the Holly tree symbolises "Domestic Happiness." This fits with Holly's Royal status and desire to take up her destiny. Setting Holly O'Hair's setting is Rapunzel's Tower. Family Holly is the twin sister of Poppy and the two have a close relationship. Nanny Nona is their royal nanny. Holly was thought to be the first daughter of Rapunzel, a few seconds older than Poppy. However Nanny Nona mixed up Holly and Poppy’s birth certificates, and Holly is actually the younger twin. The two keep this their secret so that they both get the story they want. Friends Holly is best friends with her twin sister Poppy O'Hair and Blondie Lockes. Holly admires fairy tale royalty, and is a fan girl of Apple, who she treats like a celebrity. She is also very close friends with Raven Queen. As well as being friendly with Duchess Swan. Romance Holly has an intimate crush on Daring Charming, but she keeps it secret as she is worried how others, especially Apple White, would react if they found out. In Truth Or Hair, Sparrow Hood appears to have a crush on Holly. He asked Holly, (while she was disguised as Poppy,) if her sister would consider going on a date with him. Thinking he was talking about Poppy, Holly said she was sure she'd consider it. Later Holly realises she said she was the one who'd date Sparrow, not Poppy. When Sparrow asks Holly agrees to go, but just as friends. Pet Holly has a pet Lion Cub called Clipper. In Dragon Games Holly had a dragon called Prince of Scales. Powers Holly has extremely useful hair that is super strong. She, like Poppy O'Hair, can sell her hair, for it is extremely valuable. However, Holly uses her hair as strong rope, as thread like fine silk for weaving and threads for sewing. Holly also has the ability to shut herself in a room by accident. She usually needs assistance from Blondie to fix this problem. Class Schedule *Advanced Wooing *Crownculus *Damsel-In-Distressing *Grimmnastics *Kingdom Management *Muse-ic *Princessology *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Holly's color scheme consists of grey-ish pale purple, light scarlet, light purple-white and pastel colored flowers. Outfit:Original Holly O'Hair has purple hollie flowers together as a large crown on her head. She has a puffy-shoulder pink over-jacket with yellow and black satin braids on the side. She wears a glittery folded shirt with small black ruffles on the top. Holly accessorizes with brush-shaped earrings, a long ring and a handbag. Outfit:Spring Unsprung Holly wears a lavender and white dress with a gold belt. She has purple Hollie flowers on her shoulders connected with a gold necklace. Her leggings are pink and braided and her dress has black patterns all the way down to the white part of the skirt. Her boots are purple, as well as her streaks. On her hair there is a flower crown. Trivia *Holly's favourite food is salmon with a side of greens. *Holly's least favourite subject is Grimmnastics but specifically swim class as it takes hours to tuck her long hair into a swim cap. *She and her twin sister Poppy O'Hair were switched at birth. *Holly has to get her hair cut at least once in a week as it grows so fast. *Holly isn't seen with scarves but she loves her sister's scarves and lends them. *In Truth Or Hair Holly keeps a blog named Fairytale Fan-girl where she takes famous fairytales and rewrites them with her own twist. Gallery Holly O Hair Profile Artwork II.jpg|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Holly2 tcm571-178309.png|Profile Art Holly O'Hair Original Book Art.png|Book Art Holly book art.png|Book art Holly O'Hair Getting Fairest outfit - Thronecoming.png|Getting Fairest Outfit Holly O'Hair Throncoming Outfit.png|Throncoming Outfit Holly Theonecoming dress.jpg|Holly's Thronecoming dress SU Holly O'Hair.png|Spring Unsprung Profile Art Profile art - SU Holly.png|Spring Unsprung Art Holly_JS_Profile.jpg|Sugar Coated Art Holly DG profile.jpg|Dragon Games Art DG_Holly.jpg|Holly with her dragon Prince of Scales Profile art - Hairstyling Holly.png|Style Art Holly_Ballet_ProfileArt.jpg|Ballet Doll ProfileArt Holly Talking - Poppy the Roybel.png|Holly in the Webisode Poppy The Roybel First Day - Poppy the Roybel.png|Holly with her twin sister Poppy. DG_Holly_PoS.jpg|Holly with baby Prince of Scales and adult Herowing SU_Holly_picture.jpg Back to School.png|Back to School Sweet Treats 2.png|Sweet Treats 35398B2B-0647-4D32-B815-3A474B4EF043.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Cheerhexers Category:Employees at Book End Category:Holly O'Hair Pages